Clad sheets including brazing sheets and aerospace skin sheet are used in applications where it may be necessary to have surface properties different from that of the core. To date, clad sheets may be produced by roll bonding a liner layer to a core ingot. Roll bonding requires, in some instances, at least one of casting, scalping, rolling, trimming and mechanically attaching a liner material to a core material. The quality of the bonding, productivity of the process, and cost associated with scraps remain challenging for roll bonding.